Generally, a facsimile has a function of storing or visibly printing the received results after receiving a text, so that the user may confirm the received results. FIG. 2 illustrates an example of a received result of a recording pattern of a conventional facsimile. Recorded arc a series of various data, such as event numbers, transmitting facsimile numbers, received times, kinds of communication, and communications results. This recording pattern may be different depending on the manufacturer of the facsimile machine, and the number or kinds of information included may also be different.
When reception has begun, a receiving start number is stored into a static random access memory (SRAM), and a TSI (transmitting subscriber identification) of the transmitting end is stored in American standard code for information interchange (ASCII) code. Then the receiving start time is read from a time chip so that it is stored. Thereafter, at the time of the completion of the receiving, the total time period for the receiving, the total received pages and the received results are stored. This series of the information is recorded into the SRAM with a backup.
Each time, when a receiving event occurs, the above procedure is undergone so that the content of the SRAM would become updated. Then the user can visually print the result messages, i.e., the contents of the SRAM. The TTI information is transmitted in most facsimiles, and the TSI information is transmitted through the telephone number and telephone line to the receiving end.
As the receiving results are repetitively stored, the SRAM will become full. In order to prevent the overflow of the SRAM, if a certain number is exceeded, the earliest items are deleted, and the most recent items are preserved. However, if the receiving results arc recorded in this manner, the telephone numbers of the transmitters are recorded only in ASCII codes. With the ASCII code, only English telephone numbers and English identifications (IDs) can be recorded, and languages of other nations cannot be recorded. Further, the ASCII code is limited to 20 positions. Therefore, in the case where the transmitter's own telephone number exceeds 20 positions, only 20 characters are transmitted through the TSI, and therefore, the whole facsimile (telephone) number cannot be transmitted. Further, since only either the transmitter's telephone number or ID is recorded, there is the possibility that the receiving person cannot exactly recognize who the transmitter is. In the case where only the telephone number is recorded, the receiving person should know all the information pertaining to the transmitting party.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,889 for a Facsimile Apparatus to Yamamoto discloses TTI storage in a variety of languages. Thus, TTI header information may be stored in characters other than English at the request of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,326 for a Mixed-Mode Transmission Control Apparatus For Adding An Identification Block To Mixed Mode Data to Sawada discloses a how terminal identifying data can be sent and displayed in either Japanese or English. Block TTI is used to accomplish the task.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,430 disclose a Facsimile Apparatus which Stores Image Data In A Bulk Storage Device to Sakurai discloses a means and device for preserving image data from being erased. The invention stores image data in bulk storage where it can be permanently preserved.
What is needed is a single facsimile device that not only records image data in languages other than ASCII English, but allows for the storage of telephone numbers greater than 20 characters, that records, in addition to the telephone number, other identifying information about the sender, as well as prevents recorded image data from being erased when the memory area becomes overflowed.